1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to CCD registers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Charge coupled device (CCD) registers are quite well known in the art. They provide a relatively high density, low cost approach to building serial shift registers, as well as other storage devices. A problem that exists with known CCD registers, however, is that every time a charge packet is transferred it degenerates somewhat so that regeneration devices need to be provided approximately every twenty or so CCD cells to boost the magnitude of the charge packets. Such charge regeneration devices frequently take the form of MOS inverters, and require additional power supply conductors in the CCD register and occupy a considerable amount of semiconductor area, and are therefore undesirable because of added complexity and reduction of overall density of CCD cells in the CCD register.